So Incredible
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: (First in Big Brother spin-off one shot series) Katy has something to tell Shawn and Maya. Shaty. Mentioned Elliya.


**Hey guys, I'm super glad you enjoyed Big Brother, and are reading this one shot that accompanies it. Even if you never read the main** **story,** **you'll still enjoy this if you're a Shaty shipper, though may not get some things. Hope you like it!**

Katy's eyes widened as the news was given to her.

"You're having a baby, Mrs. Hunter."

It was going to happen at some point.

Katy was actually very excited. Shawn wasn't going to leave her; he was genuine and they all knew that. She, Shawn, and now fifteen and a half year old Maya had been living as a real family for what? Ten months? A baby wouldn't change the relationship between them. Besides, they had both talked about having a baby eventually.

Katy thanked the doctor and headed home, to the Hunter's new, bigger apartment in Greenwich village. They had only been living there three months, before having lived in Katy and Maya's old broken down apartment in Manhattan. Now, they had more room and were closer to the Matthews, which suited Shawn and Maya so they could visit their respective best friends.

At that moment, Maya was doing just that; visiting Riley and her new boyfriend Elliot, which happened to be Riley's older brother. He had just come back home a bit more than a year ago from fifteen years not seeing his real family. The thought of the whole thing astonished Katy, but it was good that Maya was there. Katy needed to talk to Shawn alone.

She put down some shopping bags at the kitchen then entered the room, where Shawn was calmly laid back on the bed watching TV.

He turned towards her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Shawn."

Shawn sat up, knowing something was going on.

"What's up?"

Katy opened her mouth, then shut it. She thought about how she handled it when she did it the first time, not with Shawn, but with Kermit. Look how they ended up.

"Shawn, I have to tell you something...remember when we had that talk, about maybe having children some day...?"

She was hoping that that would get the point across.

Shawn stood up and turned off the TV.

"Wait, you're...?!.?"

Katy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Ohmigosh, Katy, this is amazing!" Shawn's face lit up as he said that. "I can't believe it!"

He ran up to Katy and picked her up.

"I can't wait to tell Maya!"

Maya opened the door to their room.

"Tell me what?"

* * *

Shawn put Katy back on the floor and looked up.

"Maya, when did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. Ever since Elliot got his licence, he's been dropping me off."

"Oh, okay."

Maya smirked. "So what did you wanna tell me?"

Katy and Shawn looked at each other.

"Maya," Katy started, "you know how sometimes, families change?"

"Of course." Maya replied. "Better than anyone. Not only has it been happening in my life, but the Matthews got Elliot again and Tory just a awhile ago."

"Yes, honey, remember when the Matthews announced Tory?"

Maya eyed Shawn.

"Don't tell me. I already know."

* * *

It took a while for Maya to warm up to the idea of a little sibling. Her whole life it had been just her and her mother. Her dream was also to have Shawn as part of her family, and now that was real, however, she hadn't expected a little sister to come out of it.

On March 24th, 2017, Lily Jada Hunter was born. It was a day everyone would remember.

Every close friend and relative was at the hospital the moment of the arrival.

Maya stood there with Riley and Elliot.

"Wow, its so incredible." Maya spoke.

Both Riley and Elliot put their arm around her.

Shawn held Lily and rocked her in his arms. He turned to Cory and Topanga.

"Who knew this moment would be so incredible?" He asked.

Cory smiled. "You'll be a great father, buddy."

Shawn and Maya stared into Lily's eyes.

"Daddy," Maya spoke. "She's beautiful."

"I agree on that, sweetie."

The family gathered alone in the hospital room, away from the crowd noise, and smiled.

They could not wait to see who Lily would grow up to be.

 **Hope you enjoyed this sweet one shot. Lily is from the epilogue of Big Brother, in case you forgot, but I doubt you did. If you've never read Big Brother, go read it! You'll understand this and future spin-off one shots better. Anyways, I'm taking suggestions for those, so if you've go something, review or PM me. There are no promises that I'll use any, but I could use inspiration. :)**

 **-YY**


End file.
